Even The Small Are Strong
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all. Important lesson at the end. Rated T for action violence. Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**A request story from Sparkling Lover. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and I only own Rachel and Sasha. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Even The Small Are Strong**

Rachel grunted as she tried to work her hands free of the shackles she was currently wearing, courtesy of the Forever Knights. Ally, who was also wearing shackles, watched her.

"Why do the Knights still insist on capturing us?" she asked her older cousin.

"I don't know," Rachel said. "But it's starting to get as annoying as a bad movie that won't stop playing."

Ally agreed as Rachel berated herself about letting her guard down. She and Ally had been in the large field outside of town and no one knew where they were. She sighed in defeat. "Man, I shouldn't have dropped my guard," she said.

"Don't give up, Rach. I bet one of the aliens will come," said Ally.

Rachel looked at Ally and then heard the door to their cell open and they saw the Knights come in. Both girls glared at them.

"I believe you both know the drill," sneered the Head Knight.

"Which one? Because they all are the same to me?" Rachel spat at them.

"You tinheads are stupid," said Ally, backing Rachel up.

The Head Knight clenched his fists. "Insolent girls need to be taught to respect authority," he said and charged his energy weapon, firing it. The girls dodged the blasts and their chains broke and they split up to confuse the Knights.

* * *

Rachel ran down the halls hoping to find the way out, but the castle had too many twists and turns to confuse an enemy. She then dodged some more blasts from the Knights, but one of the blasts struck too close to her and she was thrown forward and hit a wall and was then struck by another blast that stung hard and she screamed.

Ally heard Rachel's scream of pain and stopped. "She's been captured," she said to herself. "I've got to help. But how? I'm not big and strong like the others."

"Neither am I," said a high-pitched, whining voice. Ally jumped and looked around, but all she saw was a green glow that came closer and she then thought she saw some sort of a metal-like bug or something.

"What is that?" she asked aloud.

"I'm Nanomech," he said. "I know. I'm small and my voice is whiny, but my blasts carry a bite."

"Nanomech?" asked Ally. "I've never seen you before."

"I just came to Earth and saw the Forever Knights taking you and the other girl away," he said. "I know how we can help her."

"How?"

Nanomech smiled. "Follow me. And what's your name?" he asked as he flew off with Ally running down the hall beside him.

"I'm Ally," she said. "The Knights have my older cousin Rachel!"

"Then let's show the Knights that even the small are strong."

* * *

Rachel grunted as she was punched in the stomach again. "Talk!" said one of the Knights.

She looked at him with tired, but determined eyes. Sasha, who had been brought in by another group of Knights, glared at them. "Go sink into quicksand!" she shouted at them.

Rachel had to give her sister some credit. She wasn't letting the Knights intimidate her. She looked up at the Knights around her.

"I agree with my sister," she said.

Both sisters received punches to the stomachs and were thrown to the floor with energy lasers pointed at them. "Last chance, Rachel Jocklin," said the Head Knight.

She looked at him with defiance. "Go burn yourself," she said, unable to get up as she was still sore from the punches she had received. Sasha was the same way.

The Knights were about to fire when bright green flashes fried their weapons and the power went out. They all looked and saw Ally standing there holding two parts of a cord that looked like they had been yanked out and a green light was beside her.

"Let's finish this, Nanomech," she said.

"I'm in full agreement," he said and used the electricity from the power cords that Ally held to make his blasts stronger and then they ran into the Knights, knocking them all down.

"Retreat!" said the Head Knight and the Forever Knights were gone.

Rachel and Sasha groaned as Ally came up to them. "Are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Sore," said Rachel. She then saw Nanomech come closer. "Who are you?"

"That's Nanomech," said Ally.

Sasha sat up as did Rachel. "Wow, he's really small," said Sasha.

"Maybe," said Ally, "But he can pack a blast."

Both adult girls laughed and nodded their heads. Rachel then used the communicator she had and called for Rook and Whampire, who both came.

Later on, they were at the mansion with the aliens tending to their injuries. Ally held Nanomech in her hands. "Thanks for showing me that I can still be strong, even though I'm small," she said.

"True strength isn't in your size," said Nanomech with a smile. "It's in your heart."

"He's right," said Four Arms, scooping the young girl into his arms.

Sasha looked at her young cousin. "Ally, it's because of you and Nanomech that Rachel and I are alive. You're a hero," she said.

"Very true," said Rook.

"If it hadn't been for the two of you, Rook and I would have lost our girls," said Whampire.

Ally shrugged. "You guys always save me. Guess it was both mine and Nanomech's turn to return the favor," she said, making everyone smile.

"We're all strong because of who we are on the inside," said Rachel. "And nothing can break that down."

No one argued as they all knew how true that statement was.

* * *

**Yes, even the small are strong. **

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
